


Finding Out The Truth

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: Coming To Terms [3]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Angst, Basketball, COVID, Confessions, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Lies, Pandemic - Freeform, Truth, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: After his most recent combing through YouTube, Baylee finds one of the cruise videos that throws his entire world upside down more so then it already had been.
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Baylee Littrell, Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell
Series: Coming To Terms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Finding Out The Truth

Baylee sighed as he headed down the stairs to the gym where he could hear the bounce of the ball hit the hardwood floor. He opened the door and walked in to find his Father moving to the three point line and letting the ball go flawlessly, going straight into the net and hitting the floor once again. Brian had retrieved the ball and turned his head seeing his son heading his way. He smiled and dribbled the ball down the court meeting his son halfway. It had been about three weeks since Brian had been with Nick and even though his heart was aching being so far away from the blonde, his spirits were higher than before the trip and his mood had vastly improved. 

Without words, Brian tossed the ball smiling as his son caught it and grinned before dropping it and letting it bounce back up into his hand. It was like an unspoken agreement between them as the game began. Brian was feeling good and taunted his son to play full court, something Baylee relished in since it didn’t happen often because of Brian’s heart. Even though the teen had things on his mind, a game of ball was a great way to break the ice and before long, the two were on the floor panting hard back to back as they tried to calm down. 

“That...was fun.” Brian panted, it was harder than Baylee liked and kept his ears alert. 

“Yeah...It’s been awhile since we’ve done full court.” Baylee replied, trying to get his own breathing under control. 

Finally, the pair got up, Baylee helping the older man to his feet, Brian noticing something in his son’s brown eyes. 

“What is it Bubs?” Brian asked. 

Biting his lip, Baylee looked up at his Father. He still had so many questions and after his most recent combing through YouTube, he had even more questions. Remembering what Brian had said before he had gone on his trip, the blonde took a breath and spoke. 

“Can we talk? I have a few questions.” 

“Of course Bubs.” Brian nodded, following his son over to the sitting area they had set up. Brian grabbing a couple of water bottles out of the small mini fridge, handing one to Baylee. It didn’t take the teen long to open the lid and take a huge gulp of the cool water, Brian doing the same. 

After a few moments, and the water bottle completely drained. Baylee turned to look at the man before him, trying to find the right words and how to bring the topic up without upsetting him. Brian kept his eyes on his boy, trying to be patient with the teen. He knew this area was still a sore topic and didn’t want Baylee to feel pressured anymore then he already did. 

Instead of words, Baylee pulled his phone out and turned it on hitting play as the noise from the video played and slid it carefully across the small table towards Brian. He looked down,eyes wide. The air between them thickened like a dense morning fog as the video played. Brian sat there as memories from that night flooded his mind once again. He had had a few drinks like he always did and with those drinks he had grown frisky. Baylee kept his eyes on the other man watching the video and didn't see him shift until Nick appeared on the screen. There had been a piece of plastic separating them but Brian didn't care he knew what those lips tasted like. 

“Everyone knows, don’t they?” Baylee asked. “They’ve known this entire time.” 

Brain didn’t answer, his silence giving the younger man all he needed as he got up and swiped his phone away from his Father, Brian not even flinching as he kept his head down, Baylee didn’t notice the tears that were slipping down the older man’s cheeks as he made his way up the stairs leading back into the hallway that was covered in awards from over the years, tears in his own eyes. 

Not paying attention, Baylee bumped right into his Mother. He looked up at her, concern in her blue eyes seeing the tears in her boy’s own brown ones. Knowing he had been lied to, he shook his head and quickly made his way past her, not giving her a chance to ask what was wrong. She watched her boy disappear down the hall before turning back and headed on down the hall to the stairs that would lead her to the gym. Going inside, she saw her husband sitting at the table. She walked over to him and laid her hand gently on his shoulder, causing him to jump and wipe his tears away. 

“Babe, what happened?” Leighanne softly asked. 

Sniffing, Brian looked up at his amazing wife and sighed. “Bay found the video of me kissing AJ and Nick, then slapping Howie on the ass.” 

Leighanne sighed and sat down next to him, pulling him into her arms as he broke into tears again. “Ssshhh baby, it’ll be okay.” 

“I can’t believe...believe he found it.” 

The older woman sighed softly, her fingers running through his dark hair gently. She knew those cruise videos were all over YouTube and was surprised her son hadn’t come across them sooner. She felt Brian sit up and sigh softly looking up at her. 

“What am I gonna do?” Brian asked. “I never wanted him to find out this way.” 

She reached out and stroked his cheek gently watching him lean into her and closing his eyes. 

“Give him a few days then we can talk to him about it.” 

Nodding, Brian got up and waited for his love before they headed up the stairs and to their room, Brian stopping just a moment at his son’s door. Leighanne turned to look at him. 

“Not tonight sweetie.” Leighanne took his hand, tugging it. Brian nodded and followed her down the hall to the Master bedroom. 

Baylee laid there on his bed, wiping his face. He had heard his parent’s muffled voices outside his door but was thankful they didn’t come in. He had so much running through his head, so many emotions. His Dad was going against everything he had taught Baylee, everything they stood for, or so he thought. 

The teen sighed and tried to push the thoughts out of his head. With heavy eyes, he finally drifted off, the emotions of finding out the truth lulling him to sleep.


End file.
